Jiminy Cricket
Jiminy Cricket is a cricket who first appeared in Winnie the Pooh Meets Pinocchio. At the end of the film, Pooh asked Jiminy if he could live in the 100 Acre Wood and he said yes and Jiminy join Pooh and his friends in their adventures created by Disneydaniel93. Trivia *Jiminy Cricket made his first debut in Pooh's Adventures of Robin Hood. *Jiminy Cricket appeared in ''Pooh's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free''. *Jiminy Cricket met Ash Ketchum and Pikachu in ''Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range'' and later met Misty, Togepi, and Brock in ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians''. *Jiminy Cricket made his first guest appearance on a Pooh's Adventures TV series (and also in a non-Disneydaniel93 project) on Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. *In Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers, Jiminy Cricket is revealed to be a former representative in the Rescue Aid Society, since he is as small as the mice in the Rescue Aid Society. *Jiminy Cricket will meet Fievel and his family in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *Jiminy Cricket will make his first guest appearance in a Hanna Barbera crossover film in ''Yogi Bear and The Black Cauldron''. *Jiminy Cricket will meet Ash and his friends again in ''Ash Ketchum Meets Pinocchio''. *Jiminy Cricket will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film and meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *Jiminy Cricket will see Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess and Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio. *Jiminy Cricket will join Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, Littlefoot and The Dark Crystal, Littlefoot's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda, and Littlefoot Meets The Prince of Egypt, Littlefoot's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, and more. *Jiminy Cricket will meet Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Pinocchio. *Jiminy Cricket will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film and meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Happily Ever After''. *Jiminy Cricket will meet Bloom and her friends again in ''Bloom Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'', and ''Bloom Meets Pinocchio''. *Jiminy Cricket will join Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Double Double Toil and Trouble'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Toy Story'', ''Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'', ''Bloom Meets Mary Poppins'', and more. *In ''Pooh's Adventures of Disney Villains' Revenge'', Jiminy Cricket will team up with Pooh Bear, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, Skipper, and all of their friends of fix of the happy endings of four of Pooh's past adventures before Bowser and his villain army previal. *Jiminy Cricket will make more non-Disneydaniel93 guest appearances in ''Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company'', ''Winnie the Pooh in The Enchanted Tiki Room'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Secondhand Lions'', Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under, Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, ''Pooh's Adventures of Brother Bear'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Camp Rock'', Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain, ''Winnie the Pooh Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen, ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, ''Pooh's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town'', Pooh's Adventures of Ozzy and Drix, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4''. Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes